


Not a Dreary Place with your Dreamy Face

by Jasperistheboss



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasperistheboss/pseuds/Jasperistheboss
Summary: David and Dwight are in an intimate relationship, but what happens when David starts to fear his beloved boyfriend has started losing Hope.What happens when a child with no memories comes into their care, but how can a baby live in this hellhole of a world?





	Not a Dreary Place with your Dreamy Face

**Author's Note:**

> David'a accent will not be prominent because I do not want to make it difficult to read, nor do I want to offend anyone.

The Entity's Realm was a strange thing. It had rules, unspecified in written words. Rules such as, no killing outside of trials, which was a strange one. Possibly because you would think that since the Entity fed off of the hope of the survivors, it wouldn't mind a death outside of the trial. Alas, it would punish any killer who would kill a survivor. Torture… was another situation entirely. A survivor could be tortured by a killer outside of matches, just not until death. The killer would be heavily punished in whatever way pleased the Entity. Thankfully for some survivor's sakes, some killers had started getting… attached to some of them. And the survivors reciprocated their feelings. It really was strange, the Entity seemingly didn't mind these relationships. All of the survivors believed that these relationships fed the Entity, since from an old journal they had found, the Entity fed from their hope and emotions in general. Now, these relationships didn't change rules in the trials, killers were still expected to hook and sacrifice survivors, no matter what. This caused some breakdowns at the campfire, and some survivors needed extra attention after a trial. 

 

Some survivors never wandered out of their own campfire though, namely a strange pair of David and Dwight. Dwight, being the oldest who had been at the campfire, had been considered the "Leader." No one argued with that decision, as Dwight was a fairly good leader. As timid as he was, and how jumpy he could get, that's what made David and Dwight such an odd relationship. You would never stop and think that this tough, rowdy Manchester man wouldn't scare their timid leader. It was quite the opposite actually. They fit together like a puzzle piece. Dwight was always completely comfortable with David by his side, and he was much more confident. David was calmer too, and you could physically see his shoulders slack whenever Dwight would lace their fingers together. It was almost sickingly sweet, but everyone at the campfire would stare because it was just too adorable.

 

They were all close knit and tight, some closer than others, but they all considered each other friends. Some would even go as far to say as they were a giant family. For the Entity's realm to be such a shithole, it really did feel like a home. The majority of them were brutally murdered and injured on a daily basis, but the joy and happiness at their campfire that they always came back to was enough to fill the hole of never truly being alive. 

 

Now, some sat around the campfire, the ominous moonlight shining down upon them, and the soft crackling of the neverending fire not soothing their nerves. Feng had gone to see her boyfriend, the Doctor. And all but Nea, Kate and Claudette had gone to their own campfires, that could be accessible through the woods. Tapp, Ace, Meg, and Dwight had all been put into a trial. David knew his boyfriend was strong on his own, but it tore his nerves up to no end. He paced back and forth behind one of the thick logs that currently seated Nea and Claudette, while Kate laid on the slightly damp ground, her hair splayed out. 

 

Nea was the first to break the silence, no one liked being with David while he was mad, and there was no Dwight around. She looked to Claudette for a moment, before clearing her throat to speak. They shared the same concerned glance. "Hey, David. I'm sure they're just fine, why not come sit. They'll be back anytime now. You're doing yourself no good pacing." David had almost ignored her, but instead decided to shoot her a cold look. He wrung his hands. "It's not yer boyfriend is it? Don't tell me what and what not to worry about. It's been longer than usual." His teeth clenched as he bit back rage that would be laced with more intense words. His tongue pressed to the top of his mouth. It had been a lot longer than usual. He hoped it was a good thing. Anxiety bit at his stomach, threatening nausea. "Ugh, where are they! Prolly has been an hour! I don't know! I should've gone instead of him!" He yelled out to the endless moonlight. 

 

Kate sighed, giving a soft grunt as she pushed herself up from her laying spot. "David, ya need to calm down. He's gonna come back, they always do. Jus' sit 'n enjoy yourself. You're stressin' Claud." David glanced over to Claudette, a pause in his pacing as he looked over her.

 

Claudette pulled her eyes up from her dirt covered fingers who were laced with one another. She dipped her head in a bashful manner. "N-no! He's fine. Kate, stop telling lies!" Kate just bellowed out a laugh, brushing some of the dirt out of her thick locks of hair. Nea decided to speak up then, wrapping a heavy arm around Claudette's shoulders, pulling Claudettes face to her cheek, and smooching her cheek with an over-exaggerated smooching sound. "Nah, it's not David, Claudette's got herself a crush." David's shoulders slacked in the softest bit as he was intrigued, shooting the both of them a look of curiosity. His body turned to them, his pacing fully stopped. 

 

"Lord!" Kate yelled, shaking her head once more to get rid of the soil. "Now you've gotten her started! Good job, Nea." Claudette let out a tiny squeak as she pulled her cheek away from Nea's face. "H-hey! I do not!" Her brows were furrowed, and she pushed her body up so her posture was near straight. You know, like a liar. "And what do you mean, started, Kate?! I'm simply defending myself!"

 

Nea practically doubled herself over laughing. "You're so obvious, it's laughable, Claudette! We see how the Hillbilly stares at you before he's gonna hook you! Like a kicked puppy!" 

 

Claudette pulled her shirt over her face. Her words were muffled, but you could make out a "Nuh-uh!" Nea's smile didn't dwindle. "Yeah! And the way you carry those seeds into the fog, carrying them like precious babies!" 

 

Claudette lightly pushed Nea, who fell over easily because she was almost wheezing with laughter. "You were asleep on this log when I did that! How did you see?!" This light teasing banter made David crack a soft smile, rolling his eyes. 

 

Nea almost cut her laughing immediately as she sat up, stretching her back. "I see a lot when I pretend to be asleep." Her gaze met David's, and she bit her lip. Claudette and Kate's eyebrows lifted at that statement. David's cheeks tinted a slight rose color. "What are ya insinuatin'? 

 

Kate and Claudette looked at one another, and clasped their hands over their mouth to muffle their laughter. Kate bit down on her finger as she snorted. 

 

Nea's eyebrows wiggled. "Ya know, you and our fearless leader Dwight. Smooching up a storm after coming out from the woods." David shot her a menacing look, as if daring her to keep talking, and dare she did. "Someone was buckling their pants back up." 

 

The tips of David's ears turned to a fiery red as he stared down at his belt. "Yea, so what? I was just protectin him…fuck off ye lonely cunt! You're one for talkin, see the way ya given the Wraith those googly eyes! 'tleast my boyfriend's human!" 

 

It was now Nea's turn to blush as she grumbled under her breath, kicking dirt at the mountain of a man. David lifted his head in victory, a smug smile on his face. The fire cracked a harsh crack, signifying that the trial was done. David quickly turned on his heel, looking towards the clearing. Meg was the first one to jog through the clearing. She nodded towards everyone at the campfire, but kept her eyes away from David. Tapp and Ace walked beside one another too, behind the energetic woman. They walked their way over to the campfire, sitting down on the log. Ace was unusually quiet, his usual banter was nonexistent as he just put his hands over the fire. 

 

David snarled after he stared at the clearing, and didn't see his little boyfriend. He glared at Ace, as Tapp had already waved them off and gone to his own little campfire. Ace flicked his eyes around to avoid eye contact immediately. Anger coursed through his veins, and he looked at Meg, who returned his glance. 

 

Meg sighed, rolling her neck. "It was the Clown. You know how he is. Tunneled Dwight all game, even through multiple pallet hits. We tried to block the hits from Dwight, but Kenneth would shove us out of the way. We all got out, did our generators as fast as we could. We just couldn't help Dwight out. He got hooked twice, Kenneth would just sit at the hook… and stare at him. With the nasty laboured breathing…" Meg shuddered, her teeth chattering for a moment before she continued. David was pacing, his face red in pure anger. How fuckin dare that clown do that to HIS Dwight. "Anyways, I didn't really see it well, but Ace said that the Clown threw Dwight down on the ground after his second hook. Just let him crawl around, throwing those nasty bottles at his fallen body. He would hit him in the back every time, and then just took that nasty knife as soon as we all got the exit gates open, and started cutting his pinky fingers off. Got both of them, before stomping Dwight from his back up to his head. There was nothing we could do, honest, David. Entity forced us out." 

 

David rubbed his face, he believed Meg. No one liked The Clown, and Dwight was terrified of clowns in general, from what Dwight had told him one night at their own fire. How would Kenneth had known that, though? He blew rage out of his nose, but that still didn't explain where his boyfriend was now. David raised his head, trying to sound as non menacing as possible. "Where's Dwight now?" 

 

Meg's tongue poked out of her mouth, running over her upper lip. "He was freaking out as soon as we got put back into the clearing. Didn't want anyone to touch him. He collapsed and started rocking. He was calling for you. I was gonna tell you sooner. Just didn't want you flipping out on me." She wiped her hands on her pants before sitting beside Claudette, squishing her in between Nea and herself. Poor Claudette was still embarrassed from their conversation, so she just kept her head lowered at the fire. 

 

David growled under his breath before turning towards the clearing. "Thanks, Meg." Meg nodded her head respectfully, before starting her million questions as to why the two girls were all blush and warm.

 

David walked into the clearing, looking around. Off in the distance he saw his boyfriend, curled up in a fetal position, his hands over his head. David quickly dashed to his side, it tugged at his heartstrings to see the love of his life like this. He felt physical chest pain as he slowed his run the closer he got to not startle him further. "Hey… Dwight.. is'kay… I'm here." He spoke softly, as if he was trying to calm a skittish horse. 

 

Dwight was not in good shape at all, he was shaking like a leaf in a tornado. His limbs were tense, as he heard David's voice, his hands slowly fell from his face. His eyes were completely bloodshot, gumdrop tears leaking down his cheeks and falling down on one of his t-shirt. His shirt was completely soaked in his own tears. Now, David wasn't a very soft or emotional person, but this man… certainly softened him up like no other. His voice got quiet as he nuzzled his face into Dwight's cheek. "Shh… Dwight, look at me. I've got you now. Iss'kay, love. Focus on me." David stared into his boyfriend's bloodshot eyes, feeling awful that he couldn't kiss these negative feelings away. He would make the Clown pay for this. He just needed to speak to Laurie first about something. 

 

He couldn't focus on his rage or his revenge right now, though. As Dwight's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his face to David's neck. David felt his warm tears leak down his neck, and felt Dwight's finger trace the rose tattoo he had behind his ear. David wrapped one of his arms under Dwight's legs, the other on his back. He stood up, bouncing Dwight up into his arms for a moment. 

 

Dwight hiccupped through his tears, and it broke David's heart to hear it. Dwight felt so broken, void of all hope. David kissed the top of Dwight's little head, nuzzling his fluffy brown hair. David walked himself to the campfire, and Nea, Claudette, and Meg looked at the both of them curiously. Kate kept her eyes to the flame of the fire. David, not wanting to upset Dwight more, bounced him and moved him at an angle so Dwight's face would be covered. They all respected their leader's privacy, so they all avoided their eyes, giving David a respectful nod. 

 

David nodded back, whispering shushes into his boyfriend's ear. He walked into the fog, thinking about their campfire. About twenty steps through the thick fog, as he bounced Dwight in his arms occasionally so he wouldn't fall, he arrived at their campfire. It wasn't a very homey place, but they made do. They had two sleeping bags and a blanket, along with a few pillows. Most of their stuff was found in the woods, or they stole it from trials, whatever they would escape with, they could keep. 

 

David sat down on their log, they had two chests with blue stripes sitting beside their logs. Dwight was clinging to his chest for dear life, and it was painful to sit him down, but he figured a change of clothes would be better for Dwight. He whispered in Dwight's ear. "Shh… c'mon, we gonna switch ye' clothes, kay?"

 

Dwight untangled his arms from David reluctantly, giving his rose tattoo one touch before moving so he was just sitting in David's lap. David lifted him up, sitting him down on the log. He grabbed his hand, giving it a soft kiss, before departing a few feet away to look in Dwight's chest. He searched through it, before pulling up a white hoodie, with some socks, and white sweatpants. He began carefully stripping Dwight of his clothes, unbuttoning his collared shirt, messily taking his tie off. He made sure to run his hands over all of Dwight's scars, kissing his neck, down to his back. Thankfully the Entity patched them all up after trials, so there were no cuts or reminders of the killers, except scars. Dwight cracked a smile at David's stupid antics, wiping some tears from his eyes. "S-stop, you big brute." He scolded David playfully. 

 

David smiled, and pressed a kiss to his side. Dwight's body tensed, and he bit his lip to muffle what sounded like a laugh. David looked over Dwight's shoulder, seeing his cheeks pink. "What was that, dear?" He teased Dwight, and Dwight bit his lip harder, shaking his head. David nodded his head, and started to put the hoodie on him. Dwight pushed it away though, furrowing his brow at David. He gestured for David to put his arms up. David looked at him curiously, following instructions, before Dwight pulled David's t-shirt right off. David's nipples went hard at the exposure to the cool air, and that made Dwight giggle, one he couldn't muffle. 

 

"Ay, ya think that's funny, eh?" David said, cocking his brow at Dwight. He would never admit it, but it felt amazing to see his boyfriend smile, and that he could help him do so. Dwight hugged David's t-shirt to his bare chest. "Mine… all mine…" David wasted no time teasing his little cute boyfriend. "Oh yeah, how about this?" He wrapped both of his hands around Dwight's sides, and started violently tickling him. Dwight threw himself back off of the log, bursting in loud giggles. He fell into the soil back first, trying to get away from David's attack. He made sure to hug David's shirt right to his chest, not giving up on it. 

 

David didn't really want to steal his shirt back from him, he just wanted to hear his baby laugh, which is what he was hearing at the moment. He put his legs on both sides of Dwight's, following him as he fell. He put both of his hands on both sides of Dwight's head, essentially pinning him to the ground. Dwight's face flushed a hot pink as he noticed the way they were positioned. 

 

Dwight hiccupped, and David's brows raised as he knew he was flustering his cute little boyfriend. "U-uh… please don't steal your shirt back." Dwight poked out his bottom lip adorably, giving David puppy dog eyes. 

 

David moved his face closer to Dwight's, so close to where his hot breath was right over Dwight's lips. "My shirt isn't what I'm gonna steal, sweetcheeks. A kiss 's what 'm after." He purred into Dwight's ear. Dwight's face was still pink, and the tips of his ears started going red. "Hmm… only if I can steal one back." Dwight teased. 

 

David wasted no time, leaning down, and locking lips with Dwight. Dwight emitted the softest whimper at the very soft kiss, pressing his lips right back to David's. Dwight's throat tightened as butterflies in his stomach turned to bees stinging his whole body. He ran his soft fingers through David's fluffy hair, tugging on it a little. David pulled back so they could both breathe, which caused a soft whimper of sadness from Dwight. David moved himself back on his knees, and picked up Dwight easily under his armpits. He gave Dwight a few kisses on the lips, very short ones. He took his shirt from Dwight, which caused a very loud whine, but just ended up slipping the shirt over Dwight's body. He had no problem sleeping shirtless, and he guessed Dwight didn't really want sweatpants on. It had been an exhausting "day" for him 

 

David laid Dwight down on top of their sleeping bags, and laid with him. He threw a blanket over the both of them, kissing his nose, and all over his face. "I love ya, y'know that, Dwight?" Dwight pulled his glasses off of his face, sitting them down on a log with a soft yawn. "Mmhmm.. and I love you too, David." 

 

David's heart soared, but he made no movement as Dwight snuggled his face into his bare chest. It didn't take long for Dwight's breathing to become rhythmic as he fell asleep. 

 

David silently prayed to whatever being was watching over them that neither of them were pulled into a trial. Closing his eyes, he was pulled into a seemingly infinite, timeless, darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, 'sup. My name is Jasper, welcome to my fanfic! ^^ If you have any questions, I have a Tumblr (Jasperisabagel). Be patient, I'm still learning how to use it! I hope you guys enjoy, I do not have a set schedule for chapter updates, but I will respond with how close a chapter is to completion upon request! I do so hope you guys enjoy this fic, I've put all of my soul into it so far! ^^ Do enjoy, please stay adorable. ^^


End file.
